


The Legacies of Our Past

by PhoenixStar73



Series: MALEC 1 on 1 [10]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec remembers coming out in front of everyone, Boys In Love, Episode: s03e02 The Powers That Be, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, MALECs first kiss, References to s01e12 Malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-30 16:36:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21431347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixStar73/pseuds/PhoenixStar73
Summary: After the fiasco with the leylines, and a rather uncomfortable confrontation with Lorenzo that Alec witnessed, Alec is curious why Lorenzo has itinfor Magnus.  Magnus finally decides to come clean about another thing about his past.____Season 3 Episode 2- expansion of the scene where Magnus finally tells Alec Scott Asmodeus
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: MALEC 1 on 1 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1484501
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84





	The Legacies of Our Past

Wow, Alec thought, walking back into the living room after Lorenzo had left. He had not meant to eavesdrop but he had not liked Lorenzo calling on them at such an early hour, and so he had remained by the door. That had been some seriously tension-filled conversation behind Magnus and Lorenzo. 

Alec made a face. Lorezno was _such_ an ass. He did not dislike many people, but Lorenzo Rey (Alec rolling the R in that last name in his head with distaste) was incredibly _unlikeable._ Alec disliked him as soon as that blowhard had opened up his mouth to speak at the party last night. He had spoken so condescendingly when Alec had tried to be friendly. "Ah the Head of the New York Institute," Lorenzo had said knowingly. Alec wanted to punch him in the face, but had restrained himself. 

And now he had gone and ruined their morning, if Magnus's reaction was anything to go by. Magnus had ventured toward the windows, lost in thought, with a concerned look on his face. 

"Why would Lorenzo accuse you of working with a Greater Demon?" Alec asked curiously. "Especially with someone like Asmodeus?"

Magnus sighed, closing his eyes briefly. He had been hoping he did not need to reveal this aspect so soon.

“Asmodeus and I have a history,” Magnus said slowly. “He’s one of the few Greater Demons who would be capable of something like this.”

Alec was definitely missing something in all of this. “But,” Alec said, trying to put everything together. “We have fought Greater Demons before. But I never seen anything even remotely resembling what we saw at that party.”

Magnus continued, “It has to do with the leylines.”

“Couldn’t that mean that the Seelie Queen is involved?” Alec surmised. Yea, that bitch would be capable of this type of nonsense, just because she got bored often. “What do demons have to do with leylines?”

“Healthy leylines are the energy source for all magic, warlock and Seelie alike. But they can also become corrupted, “ Magnus explained. Alec tilted his head to the side, indicating he did not quite get it yet. 

Magnus sighed. He would need to tell him everything now. Ugh, he thought. “Asmodeus isn’t just a Greater Demon. He is the most powerful Prince of Hell. And if Lorenzo is right, then what happened at the party is just the beginning.”

Alec continued to stare at Magnus blankly. Something was still _not_ connecting. Then an awful thought threatened to surface.

“And, you knew him _personally_…” Alec said slowly.

He was not sure he wanted to know the answer. In the back of his mind, a big neon sign with “17,000” threatened to flash brightly in his head. He bit his lip, trying his hardest to not let it show on his face. _But ugh, what if he was??? Didn’t Magnus have any type of restraint or selectiveness, sheesh, _his brain was thisclose to suggesting. "Magnus Bane...is a bit of a lothario..." he recalled his dad saying, shortly after he had stopped his wedding to Lydia to show Magnus how much he had meant to him.

But as quickly as the memory of his father's words had entered his mind, he had dismissed it. Well at least his father's words. He smiled as he remembered how he felt like he was being pulled to Magnus by some uncontrollable force, as he crashed his lips down on the face of the surprised warlock, who had gone there with his heart on his sleeve. Magnus had cared that much to stop him, because he had wanted to be with him. That romantic gesture had been meant to be rewarded with a romantic gesture in kind...and that kiss had been beyond _amazing. _ When his lips had touched his, he had not realized how long he had been waiting to kiss Magnus. 

_It was as if a dam had burst, and he could not get enough. Magnus had definitely not been expecting him to take such initiative, his having felt the beautiful warlock freeze as he pulled the lapels of his blazer in toward him. His lips had been soft, warm and receptive, which was an amazing surprise -- as Alec had not known how it would be like to kiss the warlock. _

_At that moment, Alec had not cared that they were both in front of everyone, him just having walked off the altar. Now they were in front of all the respective members of the Clave, in front of his loved ones at the New York Institute -- for them to bear witness. Magnus had been so giving, so patient in waiting for him, and he was going to let him receive his due. _

_ **To hell with everyone else, he was taking this for himself. And Magnus.** _

_He could feel Jace's support and happiness emanating through their parabatai rune, and that, to Alec, was more than support enough for him to continue._

_Alec had never kissed anyone before prior to this, but to pick a supremely magical being such as Magnus for his first -- well he had thought he would be awkward and intimidated, since Magnus was all-powerful, with his beauty and magic all ubiquitious. However, once their lips met, it was like cosmic. Like it was meant to be. Him and Magnus. Magnus had returned the kiss with fervor, once he had gotten over the shock of Alec accosting him, and he had licked sweetly into his mouth. Alec had not even expected the tongue action, but damn if it had not been sweet and tender and everything he had ever dreamed of. It set off fireworks on his nerve endings -- it practically blew his mind how amazing the sensations were. Alec then swirled his tongue around his in kind, needing to taste and probe deeper and deeper. He finally had to cut the kiss in order to breathe, and Magnus had leaned in, expectantly. Well, he didn't want to disappoint him, not now, and not ever, again. Alec happily leaned in again, this time initiating with tongue. God, so sweet and moist. Magnus was such a good kisser, emanating controlled expertise yet allowing Alec to lead. Hmm wonder what other things he could do with his tongue...oh stop that Alec, you guys are still kissing in front of the freakin' Clave. Don't forget that! You don't need to get a hard-on at this very moment. He took a deep breath, and returned to focusing on kissing Magnus..._

What an amazing first kiss that had been. Alec grinned widely to himself. Along with every other kiss, touch, and intimate moments which had followed in their relationship, since. 

_He loved his boyfriend so much..._

Then remembered that the current question had not been answered yet. The grin disappeared. _ Ok, Alec, focus..._He willed down all the negative thoughts regarding the possibilities that might occur. He was going to be unbiased and nonjudgmental during what seemed like a tough conversation for his boyfriend at the moment.

Magnus looked at Alec with a blank expression, obviously uncomfortable. 

Oh man, Alec thought, preparing for the worst. 

Magnus took a deep breath, paused, and then took another one, exhaling slowly on the latter one. He steeled himself for the potential backlash.

"Asmodeus...is my father," Magnus choked out with difficulty. He closed his eyes following the admission. It left such a bad taste in his mouth.

He opened his eyes, not sure he was ready to see Alec's reaction to this. 

Was that relief in his eyes and face that he saw? _Odd…_ Magnus could also see the the wheels in his head turning. 

He started walking toward Alec. “Look, I’m sorry I never told you. I was ashamed,” he apologized.

Alec felt a gigantic weight leave his shoulders. So he was _just _his potential father-in-law…He could live with that. He practically shrugged at the news, which earned a confused look from Magnus.

Boy he is sure taking this well, Magnus thought. He was not sure whether to feel relieved or not at that.

" Well...I knew every warlock has a demonic parent. But... Asmodeus," Alec stated finally. He stated pacing around the room. "Man, Alec, you sure don't do things in halves, that's for sure. You snagged the son of Asmodeus, the most powerful Prince of Demons," he muttered to himself.

“Well,” Alec added, this time with more resolve,”Well, we need to stop him.” Alec had gone into Shadowhunter soldier mode upon uttering this sentence. Magnus was so glad that a diversion had been created. 

Magnus smiled slowly. “First, we would need to track him down,” he said, confidence coming back into his voice. Alec nodded an affirmation.

“And, my fa..ther,” Magnus said, swallowing as if having been forced to eat something horrible, “His magic is unique. But, if I could study the corrupted leylines, then we have a real chance in locating him.”

Ok that seems simple, Alec thought. “So, what are we waiting for?” he asked. He was ready to go.

“We would need to get in Lorenzo’s mansion. And from what happened at the warlock party, I don’t think he’s going to welcome us anytime soon,” Magnus deadpanned. “Also I don’t think we can portal through his wards without him knowing.”  
  


Alec gave him a knowing look. “We don’t always have to use magic.”

Magnus was intrigued. He leaned in as Alec laid out his plan….

***************************

A hour had passed since the events of the morning, and Magnus felt compelled to speak.

"I hope you don't think lesser of me, that he's my father," Magnus said in an uncertain tone. He felt so ashamed.

Alec just stared at him. _Oh. _

_Oh my god, he thinks I'm regretting being with him... ,_

  
"Are you kidding me? I don't care who your dad is. I care who you are,"he declared vehemently. He strode over to Magnus, and lifted his chin with his fingers, looking into his eyes, which were just blazing gold. Those cat eyes that he loved. His Magnus. "You are _nothing_ like a Greater Demon," he murmured, drawing him in for a sensuous kiss. 

  
Magnus felt all the tension leave his body, as he kissed him back. He was so glad Alec was so accepting of him. Many hadn't been, in the past. 

Alec hummed happily as he pulled away. He raised an eyebrow. "So... Asmodeus represents lust eh? Well you've never disappointed me in _that_ area. I wonder what else you have to show me," Alec stated, his eyes darkening as he leaned closer to Magnus, never taking his eyes off his lips. 

  
Magnus said lightly, grinning lasciviously,"The world is your oyster, Alexander." Then he got a mischevious glint in his eye, and scoffed, "Oh, please. I came across my skills all on my own. Pshh. Although the familial connection did come in handy at times..." He chuckled at his own joke, but then stopped as Alec's eyes widened, and threw him a look. Uh oh, he was just kidding! Oh no, he's going to think about the 17,000 again! Magnus thought, scrambling. He knew Alec was not crazy about his history...

  
"Alec, I was just --" 

  
Alec held up a hand. "You know what, I don't even_ want_ to know," he stated, dismissing the topic. He smiled weakly. "So, should we go get some lunch?" he asked, diverting the topic.

  
There was just some things that were better left unsaid. For now, the revelation that he was dating the son of one of the most notorious Greater Demons was more than enough breaking news for him to handle. 


End file.
